For The Love Of Josie
by Ultrawoman
Summary: FINISHED! Ch5 is up! An alternate ending to a great film. Guy still has feelings for Josie.
1. You Rock My World

A/N : This is an idea I had for an alternate ending to one of my favourite films. This first chapter happens between the publishing of Josie's article and the baseball game. The whole story is told by Guy. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer :I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. 

I saw her leave the building that held the Chicago Sun Times' offices. She looked incredible as she bounced down the steps. I ran over to her and she looked, understandably surprised to see me. 

"Guy, what are you doing here?" she asked me, as I walked with her towards her car. The truth was there was no one reason why I wanted to see her. I just wanted to. I had missed her not being in school anymore and I wanted to find out if she was okay after what happened at the Prom. Also I knew that the article she wrote must have taken a lot of guts to do and I wanted to know I thought she'd done the right thing.

"I just thought I'd come by and say hi" I answered, "how are you doing?"

"Not so bad" she smiled, "you?"

"I'm okay" I lied, since Josie had admitted who she really was I had not been okay at all. I turned the subject of conversation away from how I felt, for fear of what I might say.

"I read your article" I blurted out and at this she looked worried.

"Oh that, look Guy, I'm really sorry about what happened, at the Prom and everything. I never meant to hurt anyone I just..." she was close to tears so I interrupted her and assured her it was okay.

"Honestly, it's fine. You were just doing your job and besides, I liked what you wrote about me" I smiled and she calmed down.

"I meant what I wrote, you know, all of it. Especially about you, I really wouldn't have been the same person without you, Guy" I'm pretty sure I blushed when she said it and I figured I was pretty safe to come out with how I felt.

"And I meant everything I said at the Prom. You really did rock my world," I said, honestly, "and you still do" I added, quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me.

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed and she blushed a deep red. I really don't think she had any idea how I really felt about her.

"Guy," she said gently, "you're a really great person but..."

"But you like Coulson better" I finished her sentence for her.

"Well, yeah," she blushed again, "but it's not just that, I mean, I'm not really seventeen"

"I know, you're twenty five" I said simply, "but I don't see what difference that makes. Coulson's twenty five too and he fell for you when he thought you were seventeen"

I knew I'd got her there, she couldn't argue with that. For a moment she just looked at me, I think she was trying to think of an answer but she couldn't find one. I thought I'd better break the awkward silence, given that she couldn't.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and let you know I'm here for you, so, now that's done, I guess I should go"

She nodded and smiled, and then moved to unlock her car that we had recently reached the door of.

"I am sorry" she said, as she climbed inside the vehicle.

"Don't ever apologise for how you feel" I told her, leaning in the car through the open window.

"I have to go" she smiled, "Thankyou"

"For what?"

"For understanding" She kissed me on the cheek and I think I blushed again, it certainly felt that way.

"I'll see you Friday" I managed to say, and Josie looked confused.

"At the game" I said as explanation, "I want to make sure Sam Coulson doesn't let you down"

"I hope he doesn't" she smiled, and with a wave, she drove away.

"If he does, he's a fool" I said to myself as the car disappeared around the corner, and my heart broke in two.

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Don't Worry Baby

A/N : Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I managed to start three fics all at once and I had a tough time keeping up with them all at once. I have finished the other two now though, so this story should get a little more attention. 

Thanx to my wonderful reviewers ; jaycee, satanslut, ashley, aiwa, ashley, Chibi-destiny, li$@, mithmetwen, you are all v. kind. 

Please remember that this is an alternate ending to the movie and so will probably not turn out the way you expect.

Okay, now on with the story... 

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

When I arrived at the game, I saw Josie talking to Aldys and what looked like our sex ed. teacher?! She must have been in on it too - one of Josie's newspaper friends, I guess.

Anyway, school had been pretty rough since Josie left. She'd meant so much to me and it was hard to let her go. Gibby, Kiersten and Kristen had been really mad after the Prom, but once they'd read Josie's article and she'd called them 'the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen close up', they forgave her instantly - shallow or what?! 

We'd all gone to the game together, firstly to support Josie and secondly to support our team, the South Glen Rams. So me, Gibby, Kiersten, Kristen, Jason and Tom, all piled into a group of seats quite close to the front of the stands. I looked around the stadium at all the people. There were some people I knew, a lot of people I didn't know, rows and rows of photographers and reporters, including those from the paper Josie herself worked for, the Chicago Sun Times. There were other kids from school, including the Denominators of course, and I noticed several teachers too. Only one person was missing, the one person that would make this night perfect for Josie - Mr Sam Coulson.

The truth is that just being there was painful for me. I had to look excited and happy and I had to pretend I wanted Coulson to show, but that was not how I felt. If the truth be told, a small part of me hoped he would come, because that would make Josie happy, and her happiness is the most important thing to me, but I confess the much larger part of me hated the idea of him showing up and kissing the girl I was in love with in front of all these people - and me.

Josie walked out onto the pitcher's mound with a microphone in her hand. She looked beautiful, and that made me feel worse. If she could just try not to be so perfect, I might actually be able to hold it together!

"Can I have five minutes on the clock, please" she said, looking more than a little nervous. There was silence for a moment as five minutes appeared on the clock, as she had requested.

Those five minutes were some of the longest of my life as my heart and my brain fought it out...

__

"Come on Coulson, show up!"

"No don't, I want Josie to be mine!"

"But she loves Sam!"

"But I love her!"

"But Sam will make her happy!"

"I could make her happy!"

On and on it went until the clock was down to ten seconds. The entire crowd started to count down the seconds, except me. I just couldn't do anything except watch Josie's face as the time vanished along with her hope that Sam Coulson might show up. Three..., two..., one..., and it was all over. Josie dropped the microphone and it hit the ground with an echoing thud. He hadn't come and she looked very upset and very embarrassed about it. I couldn't bare to see her look like that.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of my seat and pushing my way to the front of the crowd. I apologised almost constantly as I trod on people's hands, bags, feet and belongings, but nothing was going to stop me now. I pushed my way along the front row, forced my way through the gate and out onto the field. I started to walk quickly, toward the pitchers mound. Josie turned when she realised the crowds attention was not on her but on someone else - me. She looked a little surprised to see me, but she smiled.

I can still remember that indescribable feeling I felt when I kissed her. I didn't say anything, I just did it and I was worried about how she might react, but I was pleasantly surprised when she kissed me back. I was hardly aware of the sound of the crowd erupting all around us, or of the dozens of flashbulbs that apparently went off. I was focused solely on me and Josie, and at that moment, nothing else mattered. 

A/N : Well, what did you all think to that? Please let me know by reviewing! I will write more soon, if people are interested in reading it. 


	3. Afterwards

A/N : Well, I said that this fic would get more attention now and I did not lie, here is chapter 3! Thanx to satanslut, allee kat, jaycee, aiwa, Chibi-destiny, SAICHO-18, Tenshi Megami, who reviewed the last chapter - it's the reviewers that keep me writing so fast! Apologies in advance for the cliffhanger type ending but it keeps you reading doesn't it?!

Disclaimer : As usual I do not own any of these characters.

As the players began to run onto the field I realsied where I was again. Josie and I had parted from our kiss but still stood close to each other, trying to take in wht had just happened. 

I heard voices behind me and figured it was about time we got off the playing field, but I was reluctant to do so. I knew I was going to have to explain myself and that it was totally possible that Josie was going thank me for saving her from embartrassment but admit she didn't love me the way I loved her.

I was about to suggest that we go when I was pleasantly surprised to feel her hand slip into mine. She didn't say a word but she smiled as we started walking off to the side.

As we reached the edge of the field, Josie's brother, Rob, was there, wearing a jacket that informed ys all he was the new assistant coach of the South Glen Rams.

"What's going on?" he asked as we approached him. He didn't looked annoyed or anything, just confused. I didn't know whetehr I should answer him or whether I should leave it to Josie, but neither of us got a chance to say anything.

"Josie?!" 

A voice called from abve us. We both looked up to see Sam Coulson in the stands. He looked shocked and a little upset. He had shown up, he'd just been late. I felt sick. If Sam had shown up that meant he cared for Josie and after what she wrote in the paper I knew she cared for him. 

I had half expected to be told that although she liked me, Josie didn't love me and that our kiss was just to be put down to 'the moment' and forgoten, but part of me had hoped that she might start to feel the same way about me as I did about her. With Sam there, I was pretty sure I didn't stand a chance. 

The question was, how much had Coulson seen? Did he see me kiss Josie or had he arrived after we had begun to leave the field? I didn't want to know, all I wanted to know was whree we all went from there. I looked at Josie. She looked pale and almost as confused as me. She glanced at me, then at Sam, then to her brother. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly I felt her grip tighten on my hand - I had almost forgoten that she still had hold of it - and then we were moving, p the steps and throught the crowds. I didn't know where we were going but I think Josie did. I heard both Sam and Rob call to her as she continued to drag me through the hoards of people. Cameras started flashing at us again, almost blinding me, but we kept running. My friends called to me - I was pretty sure thier comments were positive. At least there were a few people who thought I'd done the right thing!

Finally, we were out of the stadium and out of the view of all the people who would like to know what was going on. Josie let my hand go now, and used both of her own hands to push her hair from her face and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said, immediatly, "I thought I was doing the right thing" That was not strictly true becasue not only was I sure whether it wsa the riht thing to do or not, I wasn't thinking at all. 

She smiled at me despite her tears and it made me feel a little better about the whole situation. Just seeing her smile was enough to know I hadn't completely blown it.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" she told me in a small voice, "there are people who should feel sorry, but you're not one of them" 

I wasn't sure who she meane by this but I guessed probably Sam. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know if she'd want to talk about it or just tr and forget about it but there was one thing I had to ask her.

"Josie, I have to be honest with you - I love you, and I need to know if you feel the same way about me"

I'd told her before that I really liked her, but this was the first time the word 'love' had been said. I think I surprised her, I know I surprised myself, but I meant it, for the first time in my life I was truly in love. What worried me now was what her reply would be. 

A/N : I hope you are all still enjoying this and I hope you are not too angry at me for leaving the story on a cliffhanger - I promise to update ASAP. Please remember to review and let me know what you think of this latest part.


	4. The Truth

A/N : Here is the next chapter. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on for, maybe another one or two chapters. Anyway, thanx to allee kat, satanslut, Chibi-destiny & aiwa for the reviews and here is chapter 4...

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here.

"Josie!" 

We both turned to see Sam Coulson, come running out of the stadium towards us. My question was left unanswered for now as he reached us and began his explanation.

"Josie, listen I'm so sorry I was late but I'm here now and I really need to talk to you"

I stayed quiet, partly because I didn't know what to say and partly because I didn't know what I wanted to say. I was glad Coulson hadn't showed on time because it meant I got my chance with Josie but I was mad at him for causing her pain. 

"I don't think I want to talk to you" she told him, trying not to show him that she'd been crying, "you weren't bothered about what I had to say after the Prom!" 

"I was upset, I'm sorry, but it doesn't mean I don't are about you" he tried to calm her down but she had an answer for whatever he said.

"You were upset? Don't you think he was upset?" she said loudly, waving her arm in my general direction. "I ruined his high school prom for him but he was here for me tonight, when I needed him to be. Maybe I'd be better off with him instead of you!"

Now that was an ego boost, but I was pretty sure she was just saying that to make Sam jealous or something. It was too hard to believ that she actally loved me like I loved her.

"Him, he's just a kid!" Coulson spat and I really could have hit himthen. I'm not the violent type but I could quite happily have laid him out for that. I went to step toeards him but Josie put her arm in front of me and continued to yell.

"He's more of a man than you are. Guy loves me and I know he'd never hurt me like you did!" For all she said, I still wasn't sure that she meant it. I still just assumed she was trying to get at Sam rather than compliment me.

"You love him?" he asked her and we both waited anxiously for the answer to that one. She just looked for a moment, at me and then him and back again.

"Yes, I do" she said, firmly.

Three words. Three words was all she said and she couldn't have made me any happier if she had tried. At the same time I saw the teras come into Sam Coulson's eyes. He wasn't that bad a person, I guess, and I felt a little sorry for him but I couldn't help feeling completely overwhelmed and ecstatic about the fact that Josie Geller had just said she loved me. I had thought that some of the other stuff she'd said was just to make Sam feel bad but I knew she could not lie about what she felt in her heart, she was too good a person. That was just one of the reasons why I loved her so much.

Sam didn't say anything, he just walked away, and Josie turned her attenetion to me. I didn't know waht to say eitehr, I just looked at her and she smiled.

"I meant it" she said, quietly, "I do love you" 

I was lost for words. I had absolutely no answer. I'd had girls tell me they love be before, I'd told girls I loved them, but that was high school love, just crushes and stuff. This had started out like that but it had escalated fast until, by the time the Prom came around, I was completely in love and now it looked as if Josie felt the same. 

"How?" I asked. It was a stupid question and I don't think I really acred about the answer but it seemed pretty incredible that a girl like a Josie would actually choose someone like me over someone like Coulson. 

"I don't know how it happned, or when it happened" she smiled to herslf, "I was so blind I actually thought it was Sam I was in love with. I guess I liked him and I told myself it was more sensible to like him than you, becasue he was nearer my age or something, but tonight, when he didn't show up on time and you were there instead, it just made me see that it was you I wanted to be with and it was you I loved"

I put my arms around her and kissed her again, just like I had in front of all those people insdie the stadium, to show her that I believed her and that I loved her and that I would always be there for her. 

After a moment, we broke away and she laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked, a little worried now.

"Nothing" she said, still giggling softly, "I was just thinking, this will make a good follow up to my article!" she continued to laugh and I joined in. I guessed she was joking but even if she wasn't I didn't care. She could write it in a newspaper, announce on TV or write it acrooss the sky for all I cared. The truth was I loved Josie Geller and she loved me and I wanted the whole world to know it. 

A/N : I'll probably post some more in a few days. Please remember to review.


	5. Second Article

A/N : I had an idea for a final chapter to this. I decided that Josie would write the article that Guy mentioned in the chapter 4, and that it would make a fitting end to this story, I hope you all like it.

Btw, thanx to aiwa, allee kat, satanslut and Chibi-destiny for the reviews on the fourth chapter, I do appreciate it.

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

Chapter 5 - The Second Article

I always thought Josie had been very brave when she wrote her first article. It had taken a lot of guts to tell everyone the truth about herself. When she was in high school, she was hated by most pepole, she was cruelly tricked by the guy she really liked and she had got to the age of twenty five without ever really having been kissed. There is no way I could have written that kind of thing about myslef and then allowed it to be printed in a newspaper for anyone to read.

To stand in front of all those reporters and cameras and other people at the stadium, to wait for Sam Coulson who showed up too late, that was the second brace thing that Josie did, which led to my small act of bravery. I kissed her instred and I was grateful that afterwrds she realised it was me she wanted to be with after all.

And now, came her third brave act. She wrote and got her boss to publish a follow up article to the original one. The first article had been called 'Never Been Kissed', this second article was entitled, 'My First Kiss' and this is what she wrote.

My First Kiss

'I'll admit that Friday night did not exactly go the way I planned it. I know a lot of you have figured out by now that the guy who kissed me on the pitchers mound was not the man I referred to in my previous article. However, I am now sure that I am in love and I am in love with Guy, the man you saw me kiss and not a certain English teacher who's name I do not feel it would be proper to mention.

I was mistaken in thinking that I was falling in love with this man. I was instead, falling for Guy, but I thought it would not be sensible to fall for a man who is younger than me and who probably would not feel the same waay about me as I did about him. It was my great fortune, that he does indeed love me in exactly the same way that I do him and my thinking I would be ill-advised to fall in love with such a man, I have put that down no my naivity. It was difficult for me to allow myself to belive that my life could be a happy one. I was not unhappy as such, but I always fel something was missing. I lived alone, I had few friends ad I was haunted by memories of my unhappy high school days, when my name was Josie Grossie and all I wanted to do was be my brother for just one day, to see what populatiry ffelt like. 

After my second high school experience, I realsie that popularity is not all that it could be and that love, when it is real and true, is the best feeling in the world. I don't know what the future will bring for me, it is impossible to say, but I have a feeling it will be better than I could ever have imagined before. I have the job I have always wanted, friends who are genuine, and who like me for me and not for what I can do for them or how I look, amnd best of all I have the love of a wonderful man who I love very much too.

I realsie that it seems I may have hurt the man that I had originally planned to meet on the pitchers mound for my first kiss, but I promise you, it was never my intention to hurt anyone. The Josie that this man met was not the real me, and he was right when he told me that he does not know me at all. To this man, he knows who he is, I say this; I am sorry. If I have hurt you in any way I can only apologise and beg your forgiveness giving my ignorance as my excuse. I was not aware of my own feelings or even of my own heart. Now I realsie that it was not you that I truly loved, but I want you to know you were a great friend to me and I will never forget your kindness.

And to the man I do love, I say thankyiu. You gave me my first kiss, and so much more besides. You have changed me, but for the better. I am able to respect myself and feel good about myslef because of you. As I said before, I would not have been he same without you and I am glad about that.

Befoer I end this article there are a few people I need to thank. To Aldys, a girl who befriended me at South Glen High School when no-one else wanted to know me, you are a special person and I value our freindship. I hope we remain friends for a long time. To Anita and Gus, my colleagues, you hepled me so much to become what I wanted to be. I hope you are always as happy together as you are now. Finally, to you, the readers of this newspaper, without you there would be no Chicage Sun Times, there would be no articles, there would be no reporters, there would be no Josie Geller. Becoming a eporter for this newspaper and writing my first article changed my life and turne me into the woman I alwsys wanted to be but could never manage to become.'

A/N : I hope you enjoyed this fic, I certainly enjoyed writing it and I hope that you review so I know what you thought.


End file.
